Haley Confesses II: The Handler
by NaberNak
Summary: Its been a year since Haley and Jake confessed their love for each other. But now, there's a new evil that has appeared. Can their love survive through this?
1. Transformation Complete

Before you start reading this. This is a SEQUEL to the first story "Haley Confesses". If you haven't read it yet, you can read it here before continuing:

s/3940247/1/Haley-Confesses

Thank you for your patience!

Because of all of your support, I've decided to make a new Epilogue for my story "Haley Confesses." Here are "Hidden Episodes." During the long months I didn't write, I secretly wrote these "Future Stories." That I have been saving up. Hope you all enjoy it.

1 Year Later...

It has been exactly one year now. Jake, Haley, Spud, Trixie, and heck, everyone else has changed. Everything has changed except for the love shared by our little heroes. Jake and Haley, (Well, Trixie and Spud too, but Spud is obviously a fly brained idiot). Well, the thing that changed with their love is that it grew ever day, never wanting to shrink or even stop for a second to where they always picked up. The Friday of May 11, 2007 would be the day Haley said her words "I love you Jake." Those four words, those four syllabuses were enough to change lives, many lives. Everyone they knew, everyone they had to endure the expectations with, was unfolding rapidly. Their friends were the first to know. They worried about it, but their friends kept their secret, but it wouldn't take friends to reveal it to them. Fu was the next to figure this out. He literally smelled the evidence before him, not knowing for a second if it was his head playing mind games or the fact that every time he would think of something, he would know when it would stop or even drip in his head. But then again, he knew they had a thing for each other, especially what Haley would have done it was wasn't for him. The last people to actually see this were their parents. Very disturbing, especially if your own parents were to see you and another of your siblings making love. Although furious at first, especially their father, he knew that they loved each other and that was something that he should accept without question. It was odd though. Jake had this feeling somewhere about something but for some reason he didn't get it quite right. In any case he goes back to the good old days. However, there was something that was strange. There were no bad guys. No Huntsmen. What happened? It was their first weekend together without one evil creature or the hunter's clans that had tried to take them out of their lives. What could have happened? Did they all just give up? Jake wished that were true, however, it was obvious something was wrong. It would no be long until Jake's true enemy would come forth from their temporary vacation. In fact, The Dragon Huntsmen were actually planning to attack Saturday morning, the day after Haley's Confession. However, something went wrong. This was how it went.

Saturday, 1 day after Haley's Confession...

Huntsman: "Finally. It is time to strike. I have made everything that there is to take down those dragons once and for all!"

Huntsgirl: "Master, we have tried a thousand times. It never worked."

Huntsman: "True. I actually give respect to that One called Jake Long. He has stopped me for this long. No, for even past a day without me tearing him limb from limb. Amazing isn't it? I have never seen a dragon quite like him. Don't you think?"

Huntsgirl: "Yeah, your right, he's really something."

Obviously the Huntsgirl was Rose. She admired Jake at first. She knew there was a bit of rivalry between him and Butch. Rose remembered Friday night that she had to quite her date with the jock because she felt in her heart that Jake truly was the one for her. But her heart broke. Two hours ago, she actually gave him a call.

Rose: "I'm gonna call him. He's gonna be so excited when I tell him that I will be happy to go on a date with him."

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. Waiting for the ringing to stop.

Jake: "Hello?"

Rose: "Oh Hi Jake!"

Jake: "H-Hey Rose what's up?"

Rose: "Nothing's up so far, but I was wondering."

Jake: "Yeah?"

Rose: "Well, you see...I just called off the date with Butch, so I wanted to ask you if it was okay that we would go out today?"

Jake was obviously heard by Rose when he stuttered just a bit. A few seconds past. She wasn't always dense though. She knew Jake was head over heels for her. He would have just said Yes before she even finished her proposal. The answer Jake would tell her was about to come.

Jake: "Sorry I can't."

Rose: "Great! Pick me up at...Wait, What?!"

Rose felt there was a miscalculation. Jake, saying no? To a date with Rose? She felt her heart sink deeper by the minute.

Jake: "I uh, gotta do something today. I can't today though. Maybe...Some other time."

Rose: "..."

Jake: "Rose?"

Rose: "Oh? Yeah, I'm fine Jake. No worries. Bye."

Jake: "See ya."

The phones hung up. Back to the Domain. She was still a bit heart broken. She actually had a thing for Jake. I mean, she did choose to go with Butch, but she felt that it was a wrong choice. She didn't know what to say. How could she? She was dumped.

Huntsman: "Wake up from your day dreaming."

Rose: "Huh? What?"

Huntsman: "Were you day dreaming again?"

Rose: "Y-yeah. Sorry."

Huntsman: "Sigh, no matter. We can still strike them down."

Rose: "Them?"

Huntsman: "Didn't you know that the girl that Jake was with was also a dragon?"

Rose took the time to figure it out.

Rose: "You mean Haley?"

Huntsman: "The dragon?"

Rose: "Yeah, Haley is Jake's sister."

Huntsman: "Is that so?"

Rose: "Yes, its true."

The huntsman didn't know that. He was glad he did now. He had a perfect timing to take down the dragon thanks to a little someone who can do it for him.

Huntsman: "It would not be long until we get our hands on that dragon."

Rose: "I hope you know what your doing."

Huntsman: "Of course I do. I am the Huntsman after all. I am the 'Dragon Slayer'. I put dragons to the sword."

Rose: "Master, how will you know that it would work. You said the same exact times over and over again."

Huntsman: "This time, I KNOW it will work. As I said, I was foolish. But now I have a secret weapon with me."

Rose: "You do?"

Huntsman: "You don't know how much."

Rose: "W-What is it that you had planned Master?"

Huntsman: "Follow me. Its secret but it will have to do for now."

Rose followed her master as soon as he entered one of the doors that lead to a cabinet. Her master got the key from one of his pockets and opened what appeared to be a type of closet door. It was dark and dusty but it looked like an antique. Something that must have been preserved in there for a really long time. It was a very good thing that they were able to open it again.

Rose: "Should we open it now?"

Huntsman: "Yes, it's finally time to unleash our secret weapon."

The Huntsman put the key in the keyhole. He slowly opened it when he heard a click sound after turning the key to the left. He opened it slightly. There it was. A small little scripted, no longer than 4 inches in length and 2 inches side. It had 15 words and an ingredient. The first inscription was "Summon of Surijii. He had to say these words to fulfill it. It said to say these words:

"To Give and Learn

is for fools. Offer your

blood.

Your Olirets.

Desire is Unknowing."

You must offer 1 pint of blood from a dragon of your kind and must offer an amount of liquid called Uverets (Uverets is a purplish thick liquid mixed with goblins blood and Dust of Ulirets, which were liquid essences of Oliret dust.)

Rose: "What's Uverets Master?"

Huntsman: "Found in a planet somewhere. I don't know, but I had a contract with someone for it in exchange for a dragon's scale. But it was an ingredient I needed."

Rose: "That's great, but you need a pint of dragon blood."

Huntsman: "Yes, I know. I need the blood of a dragon."

Rose: "So we should just get it?"

Huntsman: "No need. I have it right here."

Next to the script was a glass of reddish blue substance. It was Dragon blood.

Rose: "Where did you get that?"

Huntsman: "My apprentice. We still in that discussion? They don't call me the 'Dragon Slayer' for nothing. I can take anything from a dragon. Scales, Fangs, and yes, even blood. I finally have all the ingredients."

Rose: "What do we have to do now?"

Huntsman: "Take this and the script."

Rose was given the Dragons Blood and the Script of Surijii.

Huntsman: "We need to go to the altar I prepared."

They went up to the altar. It was a blackish rock altar with a very thin clearing light of air coming from a hold. It looked like a coffin, but it was more like a table made out of rock. It was hard to know, but it was still an altar nonetheless.

Huntsman: "Okay, put the Uverets jar and mix it in the dragon's blood."

Rose did as she was told. She opened up the bottle of the thick liquid and poured it onto the glass. The reddish blue and purplish substance became are Dark Bluish Blackish glob of thick juice. It smelled like hard medicine.

Huntsman: "Its time. Pour it all over the altar."

Rose spilled ever drop from the glass, where it was now taken being spread opened. A circle, about 30 inches in diameter, appeared on the altar. The huntsman took the script and read the words that he was told to answer.

Huntsman: "To Give and learn is for fools. Offer your blood. Your Olirets. Desire is Unknowing."

They waited for nearly a minute. Nothing happened.

Huntsman: "Just wait..." Three more minutes. Nothing. The Huntsman was now sinking lower and in disgust to what he was seeing before him.

Huntsman: "How can this be! ALL THE WASTED YEARS!"

Rose: "Um, maybe there are more words behind it?"

He blinked. He turned the paper around and saw another few sentences. He was a little embarrassed.

Huntsman: "Okay, now to say the real thing. Ahem: Surijii. Master of Tamers. Towns of horror, come forth and take my offering to show yourself!" The ground began to shake a bit. It was him. The powerful Servant of the tamer of Dragons of all races. Surijii himself. The puddle of Blackish blue globe was now forming into a sphere. A ball of blackness, that soon changed to complete blue, and started to float. The sphere then took in the form of a star, which grew bigger and bigger. It was obvious the star shape was turning human. Arms began to grow, legs began to mellow out. The head was nearly popping from the ball of solid liquid. It was fully human. It looked naked, but didn't show Genitalia. They knew however, it was obviously male. (It almost looks like the blue version of the Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four). However, the blue on his body disappeared, and the liquid was shrinking from the tip of his fingers and toes and started to more up to his arms and legs and stopped to where his shoulders and knees. The blue liquid goop soon over hung and turned into a type of fabric, cloth. The globe was now a living being. A brownish skinned human looking man. He had a dark blue robe on him, with a hood covering his head. His lips showed but not his face. He walked down the altar and stopped in front of the Huntsman, about five inches away.

Shurijii: "Hmm...Why did you put me here, human?"

Huntsman: "I need your assistance."

Shurijii: "Hmm...And why would I give my services to an Earthly human like yourself?"

Huntsman: "With your power and my skills, we will be unstoppable."

Shurijii: "Heh, your race is typical, always with the same verse 'Together we are unstoppable' over and over again huh?"

Huntsman: "I have summoned you I know you are the true tamer of dragons."

Shurijii: "I am a servant of the Dragon Tamer himself, but I can tame dragons efficiently, yes."

Huntsman: "We need your power to stop this dragon that has been meddling with our plans for almost an entire life time."

Shurijii: "What would that 'meddling thing' be?"

Huntsman: "As I said. He is human, but can turn himself into a dragon. I need your help with him."

Shurijii: "Heh...Cowardly aren't you?"

Huntsman: "What's that?!"

Shurijii: "Using my taming powers on a child? I might be ruthless, but I have no reason to attack little ones, children for short."

Huntsman: "He is not an ordinary child."

Shurijii: "Is that so?"

Huntsman: "Yes, he is far more than just anyone, anything you have ever seen."

Shurijii: "Hmm...I have probably seen much MUCH worse in my life time. I am dust and blood, but even I have lived through past existences. What can make this anymore different?"

Huntsman: "He has a grandfather. His grandfather also has the ability to morph into a dragon as well."

Shurijii: "Hmm...Interesting, go on?"

Huntsman: "I got to give him credit though. The old man is smart. He knew he couldn't do this forever. He trained his grand child to do his work now."

Shurijii: "Ah, I see."

Huntsman: "The problem is however, this child has nothing that shows his weakness. I thought for a moment he could have been a mere child. I underestimated him. I did this way too much. I didn't know who else to turn. Goblins, Trolls, Monsters, other dragons. They all failed me time to time. I didn't know why. But then, I heard rumors in your part that you could take dragons to their knees, more so than all the magical creatures combined. This is why I need your help. Will you please give your assistance?"

Shurijii: "Hehehe."

The Huntsman heard his laughter. It seemed cruel and heartless, but actually it was as if a child was laughing inside him. He had to know the reason for the Dragon Tamer's Servant himself to chuckle like that.

Shurijii: "Now I see, this child is a gift. I have heard of these children. I stopped every single one. I didn't stop one though, because he had a light imprint on his arm. I didn't know that this child could be trouble for you. I have to be honest. My power is unlimited by an extent, yes. But my chances are not 100% I can only make portions of your demands come true, but I will need more than just the routine information. I have no trouble in helping you, I don't even want to help you. I see that you are desperate though. I don't feel pity on you though, but your somebody who is like a homeless begging for change. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you what you desire. It won't do any harm on any of our part."

Huntsman: "I thank you."

Shurijii: "No need. I am a servant to all who bring me up. I can give and take, but I can be very generous. I am honest and I don't lie. For liars are in part disgusting creatures who deserved to be loathed."

The Huntsman won't admit it, but he was a bit intimidated. This Shurijii person was somewhat unique. He is cruel, yet respectful of himself. Hearing him say those diabolical sentences gave waves of shiver down his spine.

Huntsman: "I do not know how else to thank you. Its not in my part to give as you know."

Shurijii: "You don't need to give me anything in exchange. In fact, I'm the one who should be giving you what you want."

This was a reality the Dragon Slayer was hoping for. To be granted the gift that the Servant of Dragon Tamers would be interested in giving him. The power to bring Dragons to their knees. A power that was not to be fooled with. A power that cannot be tapped with or even be told for centuries to come.

Shurijii: "Stretch out your arms."

The Huntsman did as he was told. Not that he wanted since he wasn't one to take orders from anyone, but this was an exception. Meanwhile, Rose was behind them. She wasn't part of the conversation but she manages to hear what they had been saying. It was pretty scary. They were going to take down Jake. Was this a dream or cruel joke? It wasn't unfortunately. This was real. She didn't know what to say or think when she heard this. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other option. She had to do what she had to do to please her master. She watched from afar and saw that her master was now putting his hands out in front, as if wanting to grab hold of something.

Shurijii: "Next, I will bring my entire being. I will be fused with your body, armor and a very little part of your mind. But you will have access to anything you want. A flick of your slightest tips of your finger can bring a great Dragon beast to his knees. I am ready to fuse." A

ll of a sudden Shurijii exploded into dust and gas that scattered around the room. However, all the debris of bluish grains and smoke started to come together and it all spun around the Huntsman. In moments, the Huntsman was now engulfed in a tornado of Blue Sand and Gas. It spun around and suddenly closed in, the shape of the blue ashes took form of the Huntsman himself. Moments later. The dust cleared and blow out. Rose needed to know what just happened. She then saw the figure in front of her. The figure was her Master, but something was very different. He was now wearing a high blue robe, with a belt made of Dark Sapphire Chains and metal parts. A huge sapphire crystal fitting in his belly, shoulders, and knee pads. The arms had gloves made of soft dark blue cloth with tiny strands of Bluish silver metal plates as if chains falling off each finger. His shoes were sparkled with sand-like glowing pieces of sapphire. Finally, his mask. He was no longer wearing a Dragon skull in shape of a cow-like skull with horns. Instead, it was now a huge blue hood with three skulls of dragons facing forward, each 30% smaller but still impressive. Their eyeholes were filed with huge Sapphire Gems. The top of the mask no longer had two bony horns. It had Horns made of Shining blue metal. There were 10 horns. One on the front of the hood, one in the back. Two faced left and two-faced right. The other four were stuck out diagonally on the upper and lower right and left sides. It was a whole new person. No, not a person. A monster. A New saga has been opened. He was no longer a Dragon Slayer. He was no longer a Dragon Tamer. He is a new breed. He is now a Dragon Handler. He has the power to let a Dragon live or die now. He can make dragons free or enslaved. This was something that Jake could not face. A figure Jake may never defeat. Out of the blue dust, The Huntsman old weapon had disappeared. It was a 5-foot Huge Staff made of Blue Metal, There were forty small blue diamonds sparkling on the edges of the staff from top to bottom. On the top, it was a huge sharp blade that was like a knife, sticking out two feet long, but the knife was made out of Shining blue metal, with three diamonds on the edges of the blade that can cute cement like hot butter. He was a Master, a figure of a true dominator. His voice was dark and eerie. He was no longer the Huntsman. He was no longer Shurijii. He was now called The Handler.

The Handler: "Now...This is...Power."

Rose: "Master?"

The Handler: "Master? Ha! That name is now below me of what I have become."

Rose: "It...is?"

The Handler: "Call me the Handler."

Rose: "Handler..."

The Handler: "Yes Apprentice?"

Rose: "I...I don't know what we need to do now."

The Handler: "Tisk Tisk, you know what we must do."

He took his Sword Staff and pointed to the wall that had the poster of the American Dragon.

The Handler: "We will Attack that boy right now!"

He was about to blow open the cave to escape and fly to his world and destroy the American Dragon. Suddenly, a barrier just stopped him in his tracks. It was as if a huge but enclosed barrier was blocking him from inside his domain.

The Handler: "What? Impossible!"

Rose: "What is it? What happened?"

The Handler: "I can't get back to the World. I can't get out of this cave to get the Dragon! What has happened!"

A voice came from inside his head. It was no doubt it was Shurijii himself.

Shurijii: "Heheheh"

The Handler: "Why are you laughing at me? Are you mocking me?"

Shurijii: "No, no. You didn't know what happens after you fuse with me?"

The Handler: "What? What is wrong with me?"

Shurijii: "Nothing is wrong with you my friend. You have all the power and all the control."

The Handler: "Go on?"

Shurijii: "There is, however, a small cost."

The Handler: "What Cost?"

Shurijii: "You see, you will forever be powerful as long as you're alive. The cost however, is that your power is too uncontrollable. But you can control it. The barrier is just your power telling you that it is still unstable. It will disappear in no time."

The Handler: "How long is 'No Time'?"

Shurijii: "Oh, that's the costing part. About a year you must wait."

The Handler: "What!? What are you telling me!?"

Shurijii: "Calm down now."

The Handler: "I have to wait? For a whole year!?"

Shurijii: "Well, its not long for me since I can live a pretty long time."

The Handler: "I can't wait! I must take out that dragon boy!"

Shurijii: "Listen to me. You must wait or you will literally explode once you break through that barrier. Your body is much too young and in its infant stage. It's like a newborn trying to eat an orange. This power is too much and takes time for your body to get used to. I know it will take a while, but trust me. It will all be worth it. A year for infinite power is something anybody can wait for."

The Handler had to admit. He would rather wait a bit then die automatically. He felt sparks and tingling sensations around his body. His body has never been filled to its limits. It cannot be ignored. Besides, it was just one year. It couldn't be this bad. He had all the time in the world to get his desires as he pleased.

The Handler: "I suppose, but how will I wait? I need to eat, drink, exercise-"

Shurijii: "Calm down. I will put you in a cocoon state. You won't need any nutrition, fluids or movement to keep you healthy. It will be like you were in there for a minute instead of a year. Now just relax."

The Handler did as he was told. He stood still for a moment. Suddenly, his body began to grow out of its cloth blackish blue liquid that completely started to cover his entire body. His arms and legs were now engulfed in the cocoon. His head remained out, but before he was fully in, he asked his Apprentice a few words before he would see her for another year.

The Handler: "Apprentice. Listen up. Go to Earth and just stay there. Pretend this never happened. Next year though, on this very date, come back to this cave and watch as the new me will take over this place."

Rose: "I will Mas...Handler."

The Handler: "Good...Until then...Farewell."

The blue liquid with its spider like grab wrapped around his head and hood and now he was covered completely. There was no sight of the Handler. The only thing in front of Rose was a huge glob of a blue egg-like shape. She used the outside portal as a shortcut thanks to her dust of teleportation. She looked back one more time before returning to the real world. She looked back just one more time and went through the portal. This was how it happened. This was why everything seemed "normal" to the weekend Jake and Haley had. Not that it was bad, but it was a rare event. A new story.

A new season. A new Future was about to begin for everyone. To Be Continued...

Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tooned for more. Patience is always a virtue.


	2. Average Morning

1 Year Later...

It was just that one year ago. It was a great day for everyone in the Long House. Especially for this couple. It was 8:00 AM, Friday Morning. Jake and Haley's schools had a holiday on Friday, so they had the day off. They were so excited to get ready for today. But for now they were both asleep. They just had a great night on Thursday, and it isn't just the movies! They were both under the covers, naked and were having warned out smiles on their faces. Jake was sleeping with his whole body turned to the left of the bed, with Haley facing the right with her head resting on Jake's Shoulder. They looked so peaceful, so innocent. There was nothing that could predict their own sentiments like this. The sun was coming up slowly. The light pierced through the window and shined on both of their faces. Jake was the first to receive its touch, and slowly opened his eyes. He was groaning a little, but he didn't care. He loved mornings all of a sudden. He didn't know why? Maybe because today is the day that changed his life and...hers. He looked to whom he was facing. It was the love of his life. His sister, his friend, his love. It was Haley. She was cuddling him like an overgrown teddy bear. Who could blame Haley for being a little kinky in her sleep? Jake did nothing but smile at her innocent beauty. How could something like this be so pure he thought? He just had to compliment on how she was so cute sleeping like that.

Jake: "Morning Haley."

Haley was still sleeping. She was out cold from the their night yesterday. Jake knew he could do something that would wake her up.

Jake: "Guess I'll have to use my secret weapon."

Jake moves his head closer to Haley, and then plants a wet kiss on her lips. Haley was reacting to the kiss and brought her hands from his chest to around his neck. She soon instinctively kissed him back. She was just dreaming already of them having a little "fun", but when she felt something soft, warm and wet smashing in her lips gently, she knew it was really Jake waking her up. She followed the kiss. A little tired, but she still managed to give him a rough one. She moved her head back. She slowly opened her eyes to the boy of her dreams. No, the love of her life. She is blind by the light that was hitting her face, but she didn't care. She wanted to see him in his own image. His cute baby-like face. His overwhelming features that couldn't match to anyone else she has met. She slowly opened her eyes a little more until she saw him perfectly.

Haley: "Morning Jake."

Jake: "Morning Haley."

They looked into each other's eyes a little longer before they went in for another kiss. This time a little longer, and a little more passive. They let go for some air and looked into each other one more time.

Haley: "So, what should we do today."

Jake: "Same as we usually do."

Haley: "Heh, I guess. But we should go somewhere a bit more exotic, that will give us a little more work on our fun tonight."

Giving him a wink, he smiled back at her response.

Jake: "Of course we can. But first..."

Jake took hold of her. He grabbed her by her arms and hugged her close, letting her feel comfortable. All of a sudden he turned over, rolling over her so that he was on top of her. He then stood up a bit and looked down at her. Haley, giving him a smile, wrapped her legs around him. She was feeling herself getting wet from the excitement she was in, that position that she was pinned down on. She wasn't the only one getting excited. Jake was getting hard now, and by the time it was fully erect, it was barely touching Haley's butt cheeks. Feeling their slightest feathery touches were enough to make both of them squeal. They both wanted what they wanted.

Haley: "J-Jake..."

Jake: "Yeah Haley?"

Haley: "I-I..."

Jake: "Me too Haley. I want you too."

Haley: "Then we should get started."

Haley grabbed his neck and pulled her head up and kissed him. She pushed her lips hard on him, and he did the same. Jake pushed a little harder so that her head and his were resting on the pillow. Haley forcefully opened his mouth with hers and forced her tongue into his mouth. He accepts it, and takes her tongue into his mouth. They continue with this struggle for pleasure for about 20 seconds. They let go for air, and also for wanting some more from each other. Jake grabbed his hardened prick. He jerks off a few times and was now ready to take her. Haley spread her legs a bit more to give him some extra space, since he was bigger than her. He slowly went into her. His cock slowly entering her slit. The head was already sliding in. It was about to go all the way in, with Haley moaning in bliss until...

Knock Knock!

They Jake stopped right when he was in the middle of fully going inside her. Haley just had the greatest disappointment in her life. She crossed her arms and sighed disapprovingly.

Jake: "Who is it?"

Fu: "Its me, Fu."

Jake: "What are you doing knocking? I'm kinda...busy."

Fu Dog knew that he and Haley were in there. So he knew what he just interrupted.

Fu Dog: "Hehe, sorry about that Jake. I didn't know that I was interrupting your 'business', but your grandfather wanted me to tell you that you should go to his shop immediately. This is an emergency."

Jake knew Fu was serious. His grandfather needed him and Haley to get down there quickly. Jake didn't want to, but he had to stop what he and Haley were doing.

Jake: "Sorry Haley, we got to go."

Haley: "Humph, this was so lame, and I was close to my orgasm."

Jake: "Hehe, okay, when we come back then we'll finish it up."

Haley: "Sigh, fine, but were going to do it two times to make up for this one okay?"

Jake: "Okay, fine."

Jake rolled over from Haley and was now sitting at the edge of his bed. He took his shirt, pants, socks and undergarments and put them on quickly, with Haley doing the same behind him. They were finished dressing themselves up, and now was ready to go out. Jake opened the door.

Fu: "Good, okay you guys are finished. Lets get moving."

They all went downstairs and were about to leave, but they just remembered something.

Jake: "Hold on, I gotta ask mom and dad first before we go. I gotta see just in case, since they always think I never ask them before I leave off somewhere, even if it is my own grandfather's store."

Fu: "Argh...fine."

Jake made his way upstairs, followed by Haley, with Fu Dog staying in front of the door waiting for them to come back. In Their parent's room, their parents were doing something a little, well, you know...

Mrs. Long: "Oooh, now that's what I call high quality."

Mr. Long: "Okay, here comes the best part. Just you wait."

Unfortunately for them, they didn't lock their door. Jake put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. They heard a cracked twist of the doorknob starting to squeak. In an instant Jake's Father took the remote and turned off the television. Jake opened it fully and had to ask them permission.

Jake: "Yo guys, is it okay if me and Haley go to our Grandfather's store?"

Mr. Long: "Why, uh, sure Jake. Just remember to come back soon."

Jake: "Okay, oh by the way, why did you turn off your TV?"

They both blushed furiously.

Mrs. Long: "Well, um son...What TV?"

Jake: "Um... when I just came here you turned it off."

Mr. Long: "Now now son, you didn't see 'anything'."

His father secretly slipped $50 in his pocket to just move along, a bribe if you will. Jake got the signal.

Jake: "Okay see you later guys."

Mrs. Long: "Okay son, bye."

With that, Jake closed the door and Haley, behind him, followed him, she was, too, confused at her parents actions.

Haley: "Why were they acting weird?"

Jake: "I have no idea."

Back in their parent's room.

Mrs. Long: "Whoa, that was close."

Mr. Long: "It sure was, lets watch the rest of it?"

Mrs. Long: "Yes please."

Mr. Long took the remote and turned on the television and pressed the play button they had with them. When it was on, there were noises of a girl and boy moaning and screaming as if getting hit. When the screen went normal, it showed Haley, on top of Jake, getting pounded with Jake's body moving up and down, making her bounce and screaming at him. They didn't know what was going on, and didn't know they were being recorded. Months ago, their dad would sneak to their room unnoticingly and use his video camera to record all of their 'moves'. He already had a few dozen videos of them stashed in his closes for safe keeping. What they were watching now was what he recorded just last night. They both were really turned on.

Mrs. Long: "Oh my goodness, our daughter is really getting a beating isn't she."

Mr. Long: "She sure is! Atta boy son for showing what we Long guys can really do."

They usually watch their children making love, and sooner or later after watching them, their parents would get a little something for each other after getting horny just watching their kids have sex.

Back to Jake and Haley. They were now entering their grandfather's store. Jake was used to the stuff that was going on in there. There were so many antiques and old-fashioned scripts. The benches were all stacked with old books and potions that were too advanced for human beings in the outside world to use. Jake and Haley both went inside the back door. Entering, along with Fu Dog, they both went face to face with their grandfather only for him to say about the reason why they had to come there in the first place.

Grandfather: "Jake, Haley. I have something that I have to say."

Jake: "Yeah, what is it Grandpa?"

Haley: "Yeah, what is it?"

Grandfather: "The reason why I brought you here is that..."

To Be Continued...


	3. Rough Day

Back! Sorry about the long wait. I'm a real ass clown, but I'll give you guys a treat, cause I am giving you a good story now. Have fun reading!

In Grandpa's store...

Jake: "Gramps, is there a reason why you brought us here?"

Haley: "Yeah out with it."

Grandpa: "Well, There is. You see, I had a very worried feeling for a while now. I don't know why, but I think that somewhere in a few days there will be a very huge attack on us. I am also very worried that there is a great evil that is growing somewhere."

Haley paused for a moment before interrupting her grandfather.

Haley: "What do you mean?"

Grandpa: "Haley, you're a bit young though. I was informing Jake here that he would have to be ready in case this evil comes out and attacks us. We don't have a moment to lose. We must be ready and on guard."

Haley was now getting upset. She knew she was young. She knew she didn't have any training. For some reason though, she felt like e needed to help. If not for her, for Jake and her family.

Haley: "Please Grandpa. I need to help with this. If there's gonna be any evil than I'll give them a good butt kicking."

Grandpa: "Haley, you will not do any "Butt Kicking" at this point. Jake is the only one of us who can try and stop this evil from coming."

Haley: "But Grandps-"

Grandpa: "I made my decision."

Haley was a bit off of what her grandpa said. She than thought, wait, maybe she can help without his disapproval. So she staged her own little part of the joke and said to him.

Haley: "Alright Gramps. I won't help...(Hope he falls for it)"

Grandpa: "Good"

He turns to Jake.

Grandpa: "As for you Jake, I will give you the precise training to you will need to take down this evil. Are you with me or not?"

Jake was already pumped for this fight. He wanted to spend time with Haley, but he knew that he needed to destroy this evil. He knew that not doing so could bring trouble for him and his family, including Haley. He had no choice. He will have to train with his grandpa.

Jake: "Ok Gramps. Dish out the training gear."

Grandpa: "Very good Jake. We will start now."

Jake and his grandpa went outside and into a few dimensions where he had to train. Haley was alone in the shop. Grandpa had told her that she needed to go home or do something except interfere with their training.

Haley: "Sigh... Guess its me and me alone. I guess there's nothing much I can do. When Jake gets back I can warm him up a bit from his training."

She gave a wicked smile, knowing she and Jake were still going to do 'something' later on. Haley decided she'd walk back home, but first to make a stop at a fast food joint. A good burger or something will help her relax. She, however, didn't think she was going to get that relaxation, as she thought would have.

Rose was walking from her own house. She was already alone and visiting that cocoon where her uncle was kept in. She already woke up, had breakfast, and just stayed home, wondering what she would do.

Rose "(Hm... Its been a while since I've seen Jake. Maybe I should look for him or something. Nah, maybe I'll just get something to eat)."

Rose was walking to a nearby food restaurant, the same one Haley was in. It is a basic stereotype of two people seeing each other, which is what happened. Haley was already seated in her seat, eating a small sandwich that she was halfway done with, with Rose coming in through the door. When Rose finally did open the door, she saw what appeared to be Jake's sister.

Rose (Looking at Haley): "Jake's sister. Finally, maybe I can ask her if she knows where Jake went."

Rose walked up to Haley, but not before she ordered a meal of her own. Haley saw someone familiar coming to her. She looked for a while and saw the blonde hair, red lips, and blue eyes. It was Jake's former crush, Rose.

Haley: "What is she doing here? Why is she coming toward me? Oh no...I hope she doesn't figure out about me and Jake. Okay Haley, stay calm. Maybe she won't ask that, as long as I keep my big yap shut, or I mean, if she talks to me I'll have to talk to her, I mean about not this. Crap!"

Haley was already stumbling with her own words. A Grade A student as herself doing so is a good sign that something wasn't right. Thank goodness Rose doesn't know about that. Either Jake didn't tell her or she didn't remember, but Rose still wanted to see her regardless.

Rose: "Hey Haley."

Rose said, grabbing a seat, sitting down next to Haley and taking a bite out of her own sandwich. Haley put her meal down to introduce herself.

Haley: "Um...Sup Rose. (Okay Haley. Don't look suspicious)"

Rose: "Sorry if I interrupted your meal time."

Haley: "Oh, not at all (Although You really did...)"

Rose: "Great. I want to ask you about something."

Haley: "About what?"

Rose: "About Jake."

Haley was now sweating. Not just for Rose for going to think that she and Jake are together, but for Rose to get a chance to meet Jake. Haley never really liked anyone else around Jake (Girls obviously), especially Rose. Looks like Haley was meeting her true challenge yet. Well, Haley had no choice. She had to tell Rose about her relationship with Jake. It was a matter of time until Haley had to answer.

Haley: "Oh, Jake. My brother right?"

Rose: "Well duh? What other Jake would I be talking about to you."

Haley: "Heh, yeah my brother. (I wish it was another Jake)"

Rose: "I haven't met him in a long while. I mean privately. I just need to ask him something."

Haley: "You missed him. He's in my Grandpa's... er I mean he went somewhere out of town for today."

Haley better not tell Rose about where Jake was. Although Rose knew Jake was the Dragon and vice versa, Rose still didn't know where he hangs out during the day."

Rose: "That's too bad, I was going to tell him something. Like, if he's avoiding me or something."

Haley: "I know its harsh for you. (Ha! Just as you deserve blondie)"

Rose was a bit down. Jake is gone, so talking to his sister was...Wait a minute. Haley was still Jake's sister. If Rose couldn't talk to Jake, maybe she could talk to his sister.

Rose: "Can I talk to you Haley?"

Haley: "What?"

Rose: "About Jake. Maybe you know a bit if he has any problems with anything."

Haley: "I don't think he has a problem. (Except from you probably)"

Rose: "Well that's a real shame. I was kind of hoping that you being his sister, you might know what's wrong with him. Don't take me wrong but I'm a bit worried. He's probably depressed inside since I took that date with that jock guy. I asked him out a long time ago but he just said he had other plans."

Haley blushed a bit. That was last year from tomorrow when Jake and Haley hooked up. Haley had to think of something else to say.

Haley: "H-He had to do some work with my parents. After all, he is a pretty lazy brother and he has to do something around the house."

Rose giggled a bit. She and Haley knew Jake was a lazy guy, but that's what they both liked about it, with Haley wanting Rose to back off from that.

Rose: "That's fine I guess. I want to ask you something else if you don't mind."

Haley: "Well what do you want to ask me? (Please say it quick. I don't want to talk anymore with you!)"

Rose: "Does Jake I mean... Is he hooked?"

Haley took a sip at her soda when Rose asked that question, causing Haley to spit it up just a bit.

Haley: "*Cough* oh, you mean if he has a girlfriend?"

Rose: "Something like that. I mean I have suspicions that he has a crush on me. But for a long while he didn't look interested to see me. He doesn't get nervous when I walk pass him or talk to him in school. I'm getting a bit worried if he has a girl with him. Do you know what girl he's with, if he has one that is?"

Haley: "Um...Well not really. I mean. He's a bit going through a phase or something. He usually does I mean. Jake is always about this and that all the time."

Rose looked at Haley with a weird look. Rose got a bit of a feeling something wasn't right, but what's the point. Haley was just a kid, at least that was what she thought.

Rose: "*Sigh*, thanks anyway. I hope I can get to him if you don't mind."

Haley: "No problem."

Rose: "I guess I'll be going. Nice talking to you. Bye."

Haley: "Bye. (Not nice talking to you scumbag)"

Rose left the seat, and Haley didn't even finish up her meal. She didn't feel hungry now that Rose gave her the chills. Haley didn't trust Rose. Not around herself or around Jake for that matter.

Haley: "What a load of crap. Time for me to see if Jake is finished with his training."

Haley came back to see how Jake was doing. But, for some reason. She was feeling really sick inside. Rose was a total bitch, but Haley wanted to know. In the back of her head, does Jake still love her? No, what was Haley thinking. Why would she think of that? She then realized that she was asking something that she should ask Jake. She started from being nervous to being a bit depressed. She just waited until Jake was done, but waited not in a very excited, eager way.

Meanwhile, Jake got out of his Father's portal to his training base (It was secret) and Jake put a hand over his butt asking.

Jake: "Why did you have to use a paddle for?"

Grandpa: "Just in case you have a very bad experience when seating the enemy."

Jake: "Well I won't be seating for a whole week. Ow!"

Grandpa: "Next training is the Head Crack-"

Jake: "Oh look at the time. I'm gonna head back home Gramps."

Grandpa: "Jake, I'm serious now. I'm having a very strange feeling something evil is upon us. Be careful Jake."

Jake: "Don't worry Gramps. I will."

Jake opened his Grandpa's shop and exited out. When he did exit he saw Haley walking back.

Jake: "Hey Haley."

Haley looked up. She had to force herself to smile or else Jake would have to ask what was wrong with her.

Haley: "Hi Jake. Had a good time."

Jake: "Define good."

Haley: "Why are you holding your hand on your butt?"

Jake: "Don't ask..."

Haley and Jake walked home. Both of them having their own experience. Haley however, was serious. She really was crying inside. While she was walking with Jake, she really had a very dim but noticeable feeling. Does Jake still have some feeling for Rose. Not that it mattered, cause he and Haley loved each other, but that Rose could possible use it against him and make him do something to put him in danger. Haley just had to ask the question.

Haley: "Jake can I ask you something."

Jake: "Sure Haley. After that training I really need to have something to talk about other than the evil coming to us or something."

Haley: "Believe it or not... I saw Rose just a moment ago."

Jake: "You did?"

Haley: "Yeah, I mean, I talked to her too."

Jake: "W-What did she say?"

Haley: "Not so much. She said if you were doing good or not. I told her you were just being yourself."

Jake: "And what's so bad about that?"

Haley: "Nothing, except you always were a dolt!"

Haley made a hilarious comeback. It was time to have a little comedy for today, they could surely use it.

Jake: "Oh yeah?"

Haley: "Yeah"

Jake: "Oh really?"

Haley: "Really!"

Jake: "Seriously?"

Haley: "Seriou-"

Jake quickly pushed his lips against hers. He bent down a bit, but he didn't care. Haley stopped talking and finally had some relief from it. She kissed him back, pushing her own head against his to make the kiss stronger. Jake slowly let the kiss go when he pulled himself apart from her.

Jake: "Well at least some of us got something today."

Haley: "Yeah."

Haley was glad at first, but quickly came to a depressed state. Jake looked at this and had to say something.

Jake: "Hey sport, what's with the look?"

Haley: "Oh, its nothing."

Jake: "Come on Haley. You can trust me. I'm not just your boyfriend or brother. I'm your friend. You can tell me."

Haley: "I don't want to."

Jake: "Come on. Please?"

Haley just had to say something. Jake wouldn't stop being that he was both stubborn and sweet at the same time.

Haley: "D-Do you, I mean, still have feelings for Rose."

Jake paused a moment. Surprisingly, Jake didn't say no. Haley was especially taken back. Jake didn't say no, he actually hesitated. He didn't have any feelings for her, so why did he just lit up like that. Does Jake still have feelings for Rose? Haley was now feeling really sad, and now was probably on the verge of tears.

Haley: "*Starting to Cry* You still love her don't you?"

Jake: "I don't love her Haley."

Haley: "Do you still have feelings for her."

Jake: "Not really, I mean..."

Haley: "Don't lie to me Jake. Please don't."

Jake: "I'm not lying-"

Haley: "Don't lie Jake!"

Haley was screaming now. She wasn't joking anymore. This was serious. She let out two tiny streams of her tears run down immediately after she shouted those words. Jake was really worried about her. Haley wasn't upset if Jake had feelings for Rose, even though it would agitate her. More that she is angry at him for not being honest with her. She loved him, and he could tell anything to her like she would to him. Jake didn't want to see Haley cry, not in a serious way.

Jake: "Haley, listen."

Haley: "No, I don't want to talk to you."

Jake: "Haley, I'm trying to talk to you."

Haley: "Well I don't want to talk to-"

Jake: "Stop it Haley!"

Haley: "No, why don't you go see Rose and talk to her-"

Jake: "I said listen to me!"

Jake grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her against a wall of a house. Not hard but carefully, but he did it to get to her, which worked. Haley bowed her head a bit, letting a drop of her tear drop to the ground. Haley went from very angry to being broken down.

Haley: "What? *Sniff*"

Jake: "It's not like that."

Jake talked calmly to her. In a sweet way. He went closer to her ear, taking his hand roughly holding her shoulders and wrapped it around her. He let her head rest on his shoulder, hearing her cry next to his ear while he was whispering into hers.

Jake: "I do have some feelings. Not romantic ones, caring ones for her. Sure I do get a little bit of a head turn to see her, but I don't love her anymore. I love you now. I love you Haley, I always will. And Rose can't take that. She can never take that from you, from us."

Jake waited for a response, but he didn't. Instead, rolled his head to where her head was. She was snoring a bit and her eyes were closed. She was asleep. This was probably too much for her anyway. He hoped she listened to what he said. Jake thought 'alright', he picked her up and carried her until he was home. He picked her up with his arm around her waist, help her up and let her rest her head on his shoulder and soon to his chest. He smiled when she looked at her. She looked like an innocent child. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and continued to walk until he reached their house.

Jake: "Well here we are."

No use. Haley was dead sleep. He probably thought it would be best to not have some fun tonight, instead to let her sleep peacefully as she was right now. He went inside his house. His parents weren't home, probably on a date or something tonight. He opened the door with his spare house keys and shut it as he was in. He walked upstairs until he was in his room. He closed the door behind him, walked to his bed and laid Haley on the right side of his mattress. Jake went to the bathroom for a moment to brush his teeth and went back to bed with him. Maybe they'll do their little private moment tomorrow. Tonight was too much for them both after what they went through.

Jake: "Our first fight. Heh."

He laughed for a moment. Sure they had a lot of fights, but rather, they had their first love fight. Not a fair love fight, but a serious one. He knew that his words got to her, letting her know he cared, probably was too much for her. That explains why she was knocked out moments ago. He took his clothes off as well as hers and put on his pajamas. It took a while, a quite one at best to dress her up gently without waking her up. She grumbled a little but didn't wake up. He pulled the cover over her and then himself.

Jake: "Well, our first night with our pajamas on."

Jake laughed to himself. One night out of a year without a little loving from them both wouldn't hurt. Jake heard a faint giggle from Haley. Haley listened to his quote and giggled. She was barely awake but could hear him. For some reason she couldn't wake up or give him any tonight since she really had a tough time today, but she did listen to him and knew that he really was 100% a great friend, a great brother. She then fell back to sleep, but for real this time. Jake had a feeling she was awake at that exact moment but he still didn't want to wake her up. He pulled the cover up to them both, kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight to her. Turning off the lamp next to him, he fell asleep, holding his arm around her.

Meanwhile...

The Cacoon was shaking. Tomorrow was the day it would hatch. Maybe it will be something that will destroy the human race, or importantly a certain dragon. Time for relaxing for everyone. Good and Bad.

To Be Continued...


	4. Terrible Scene

Before starting the story, it's been several years so very sorry for the huge wait. I was bored one day and thought about not finishing this. So apologies. Hopefully my writing format can still stay the same :P. Anyway, enjoy! (Note: This is the epilogue of "Haley Confesses", the first series. You can read that first before reading this just in case)

*…*=actions

(…)=thoughts

8:30 AM…

After the huge fight, Haley was sounding asleep, being awoken by the chirping of birds that were waking her up. Gracefully, not annoyingly, the sounds slowly opened her eyes. She had some faint memories of what happened yesterday, but thank goodness she was calm this time. She had to rationalize the words that she just said to Jake. Feeling guilty about what she had to put him through, Haley decided that she would at least try to apologize and hopefully make up for the drama.

Haley: "*Waking up* Mmm… *yawn*. Morning there Jake."

She turned to the right side of the bed, hoping that her loving brother would be there resting up from the ordeal that unfolded the night before. There was a lump, and some blackish-green hair sticking out of it, resting on a pillow. She went over to caress her brother's hair, when she just pulled away instantly.

Haley: "Jake?"

Touching what seemed to be fuzzy fur, she pulled the blanket to reveal several rolled up pillows in what should have been Jake's body as well as a mini afro gorilla doll, which was hers, that was sticking to where his head was. Looking really confused and worried, Haley decided to look around the room. She was in her pajamas, which her only her long pink shirt, the only article of clothing covering her bra and panties, which had her left shoulder sticking out of the top middle hole where the head comes out of.

He wasn't anywhere in sight… She honestly didn't know where he could be. She then thought of something.

Haley: "He must be having breakfast. Knowing him he really has an appetite!"

Basing solely on her instincts, she runs down the stairs from Jake's room, or 'their' room in general, and into the kitchen. Her instincts failed her apparently, which was a rarity. He wasn't there. Heck, there wasn't even any sign of boxes out on the tables or dishes in the sink. She honestly was getting a bit irritated

Haley: "Darn! Where are you Jake?!"

She went into the living room where he could be watching TV or playing his video game. Once again, barren. She goes from being irritated to being a little depressed, mixed of course with some anger.

Haley: "Jake where the heck are you? I'm not kidding, this is really ticking me off!"

She was yelling now. She went to go back upstairs from the living room by passing the sofa, table and the window- Wait…

She passed the window noticing just in the corner of her eye a similar figure. She went back to the window to look at it with full view, wanting to make sure she wasn't mistaking. There, she saw the person who appeared to have long blonde flowing hair and blue eyes, with snow tan skin and red lip-stick. It couldn't be, was that… Rose?

Haley: "What the hell is she doing her?!"

Now Haley was angry, and worried. She didn't know what Rose was doing right next to her house. Looking through the window, she couldn't hear the nearly mute conversation Rose was having. Conversation? She was talking to someone? It was at that moment Haley wanted to make sure that the person she was talking to was shown. Unfortunately the limits of the window prevented her from peaking any further. She dashed quickly from the window right to the front door of the house. Placing her sweaty hand on the door knob, she turned it slowly as to not startle the blondie and her mystery partner. The slight creaking sound, while making Haley nervous, didn't appear to distract the two. Those two were already to much into their talk.

Haley peaked her eye through the space of the slightly ajar door. She saw what was a male, about the same size as Rose. He had a red shirt. Red shirt? No it couldn't be. Blue jeans? Are you kidding me? Haley was really wetting herself at the thought of who had that similar attire. Of course, there was one evidence that she hoped was just coincidence. The hair was… Spikey? Black? Hint of green on top? Haley's heart stopped. The face slowly went to the side as to show half of the face. Haley knew who it was. It was Jake… Placing her ear to eavesdrop on the conversation with slightly red watering eyes, she listened to the understandable words.

Rose: "My goodness Jake! You really haven't changed. Your getting bigger huh?"

Jake: "Yo of course there, I'm pumped up of course."

Rose: "hehehe, my goodness your funny! Still haven't lost your comedic genius haven't you?"

Jake: "I guess you can say I improved on that and much more!"

Both of them were laughing, enjoying their time together. It was unbelievable. Haley held back her tears though. She's a little less sensitive than she was a year ago, but her emotions are still fragile enough to be tampered with.

Rose: "So, I was just wondering if your sister was doing well."

Jake: "Hehehe, well, I guess she's alright, she is quite a handful!"

Rose: "Well that is what sisters do. Hehe, oh by the way, there is something I really want to tell you."

Silence. From Jake and from Haley. Haley went up for a better audio output from her.

Rose: "You know, I understand if you feel like I had a thing for Butch right."

Jake: "Yeah I figured (Damn I hate that guy)"

Rose: "Well, I admit he was 'interesting', but he was just annoying, always talking to himself and being such a jerk. I had no patience for it."

Jake: "Tell me about it!"

Rose: "*Giggling*Well, anyway, I never really had much to think about anyone else. I started thinking of you."

Jake: "*Nervously* What!?"

Rose: "You see, I had a talk with your sister yesterday, and well, knowing all brothers and sisters, no matter how much they fight with each other, one can't stand whether the others' boyfriend or girlfriend is getting more attention than they are."

Jake: "Oh r-really? (Is she saying what I think she's saying)"

Rose: "Yeah, well… That's when I realized that, well, I think I really feel we both had a connection."

Back to Haley, she took the neck part of her pink pajama shirt and holding it in her teeth, slight tears beginning to form. Her face becoming red from anger, and her eyes getting pink from her sad feeling, she kept listening, not wanting to get noticed. She waited until Jake was able to open his mouth and answer her response.

Jake: "Well, you know Rose, I… well… I just had a fight with her and, well, she told me that she would rather I talk to you than her."

Haley couldn't believe this. She did tell Jake during their huge emotional argument to talk to Rose. But that was from anger, not from seriousness. Did she really make Jake go THAT far?

Jake: "And well, I felt like she really was getting too Telemundo up in my business and well, I wanted to talk to someone who won't be such a pain."

A pain?! Is that what Jake thought of Haley?

Jake: "So I just wanted to tell you that. I kind of… feel a connection too…"

Haley blinked, causing what seemed to be 2 huge drops of tear drops to fall to the ground, with a noise like someone dropped a cherry on the floor, with that kind of magnitude anyway.

Rose: "Really Jake?"

Jake: "Yeah, in fact, now that I think about she's JUST my sister, I really shouldn't care much about what she thinks anyway. I mean, I still care for her, and I always will but… Our argument yesterday got me pissed at her and well, immediately that image came to you. I mean, your just so cool and calm, and not always whiny and dramatic all the time. So yeah, Rose, I guess you and me might have something going on."

Rose: "Going on? What do you really mean by that (I hope he says the answer!)

Jake: "Well, I want to say that, I… Really like you, no I-I, well, I… love you"

Every bone, every fiber of Haley's body dropped. She literally fell to the ground as if shot to the head. Kneeling before the door, she couldn't believe. Now she was broken down, now she was depressed, now she was pissed. Not caring anymore, she let the tears stream down her cheeks.

Rose: "Oh Jake, I love you too! I just knew that you would be that special person I was waiting for."

Jake: "Yeah, I guess I didn't find that 'right' person, until now."

Jake's body went closer to Roses' this time, and he was about to come closer for a kiss. It was an animal like instinct that caused Haley to bust her body through the door, shouting as she was saying her words.

Haley: "JAKE!"

Jake: "Wha… Haley?"

Haley: "OH MY GOD!"

She screamed through the air, she grabbed Jake by his shirt and pulled him away from Rose, strong enough to break from his relatively grappling embrace.

Jake: "Wait Haley I can expl-"

Haley: "EXPLAIN WHAT!?"

Haley was sniffing between each of her several words. She was so torn that mucous and tears from her eyes, to her nose, to her mouth were noticeable.

Haley: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?"

Jake: "Haley stop it!"

Rose: "Calm down Haley!"

Haley: "NO I WON'T!"

Jake went from behind her quickly and caught her by her arms and lifted her up.

Haley: "LET ME GO JAKE!"

Jake: "Just listen to me 'Sis'…!"

Sis. Sis. That word just appeared again and again to Haley. It wasn't a friendly or romantic like Sis. It was that word that Jake used with her in that tone before they hooked up. Their love was shattered back to old sibling care.

Haley: "WHY JAKE WHY! LET ME GO!?"

She wriggled out strongly and put one of her foot up Jake's stomach. He endured it, it wasn't that strong but she escaped his grasp, since his arms were placed on his red belly. Jake took a few seconds to calm himself down to explain it all to Haley.

Jake: "Haley…"

Haley: "WHAT!?"

Jake: "You really want to know 'why'?"

Haley just stood silent, not wanting to interrupt whatever important information, or excuse, or whatever that Jake was about to tell her that she would understand.

Jake: "Ever since we fought yesterday, you brought my mind back to Rose. I did say I had no romantic feelings, but the fact you said you didn't want to talk, and that I should talk to Rose, well… I did. I talked to Rose on the phone an hour and a half ago. I told her hey, long time no see. She said oh hello missed you, and well…"

Jake closed his eyes, held his breath in, and let out the sentence.

Jake: "That love I had for Rose just came up, and well, now that I think about it. Haley. I love you a lot and no matter what that feeling, as I said, Rose can't take away. But you gotta accept the fact that we're brother and sister. We can't keep on like this…"

Rose of course didn't understand what love they meant. She still didn't know that they were in real love. She interpreted this as something as 'family love'. Haley was still streaming in tears and was now calming her words now. Not calm in a good thing, rather it was a mix of exhaustion and sadness holding her back.

Haley: "No Jake, *sniff* no… please don't... YOU CAN'T"

She pushed herself forward to him and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Jake, using just enough force to move her but not harm her, pushed her aside.

Jake: "Haley, just accept it. I love Rose. You'll always be my little sister. That's the only thing I don't regret."

Regret? He actually regrets the entire time he was with Haley?

Haley: "No! Stop, please, I'll do anything! I promise I won't act like what I did anymore. I'm sorry! Please! I'll-"

Jake: "Haley, it's over. End of discussion."

Almost like a last ditch attempt, she made another warning.

Haley: "If you don't, I'll, I'll… I'll run away and you'll never see me again!"

The next words were something she didn't expect to come out, from anyone, her brother.

Jake: "*sigh*Go ahead, I don't care."

Jake just said it so calmly, without even second thought. Haley was now dead. Inside and out. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Haley pretty much lost to Rose at this point. She just slumped down to her knees again, and dropped til her hands touched the ground to hold her body up.

Haley: "Jake… Why…why…"

Soon Jake turned to Rose, with his expression changed from disappointment to bliss.

Jake: "Hey Rose! Let's get going!"

Rose: "Um…"

Without giving an answer, Jake took Rose by her hand and pulled her, running to the direction of their 'date' route, leaving Haley down in a small pool of her tears.

Haley: "No… JAKE!"

The background started getting whiter. The buildings, roads, trees, animals. All gone but a white background. No sound, or music, just the echoing of Jake and Rose talking.

Rose: "Wait Jake what about your sister?"

Jake: "Ah, don't worry about it. She's such a drama queen. She'll get over it!"

Haley can't get over it. She just screamed out the only word she could say.

Haley: "JAKE!"

The last of her already sore lungs and throat couls say, with saliva, tears, and mucous spraying from her mouth, and nose as she yelled out, with her head now high in the sky, her hands still barely carrying her from the floor, and her knees kneeling down.

Voice: "Haley?"

Haley: "JAKE!"

For some reason a voice called onto her. The image of Rose and Jake slowly faded away with the white background, now only white with a sad and crying Haley screaming from the top of her lungs.

Voice: "Haley!?"

There was the voice again, calling out to her.

Haley: "JAKE! *Cough* Cough*"

Screaming so loud that she was coughing up, tears and mucous came out as she was coughing, spitting a small stream of saliva as if choking her, holding her only word back. The voice kept repeating itself again and again and again.

Voice: "HALEY!"

The entire image went black. Now it was all white. No Haley, Rose, Jake, nothing. Only Nothing. What seems like a turn of a different scene, It was as if Haley transported from one world and into Jake's room. Here, was Haley, twisting and turning in Jake's bead. Her eyes are closed, but the tears peaked through the tight lids and was all over her cheeks, mucous from her nose was also apparent, with her lips covered with a spray of her saliva. She twisted and turned, with her arms held down. She kept twisting and turning, until that voice called out once again.

Voice: "HALEY WAKE UP! STOP IT! WAKE UP!"

Haley's image, all white, was now slowly starting to create the colored images of reality. Slowly, her tear-filled eyes opened. Her violent shaking now slowing down to a screeching halt. Her coughing and screaming now toning down. She kept opening her eyes to the blurry vision of what appeared to be the source of the voice. She thought that voice was familiar. Slowly and increasingly until its' peak, her eyes opened widely. Blinking just once so that the tears causing her blurry image looked to the source of the sound. It was of course, none other than her knight in shining armor. Jake.

Haley: "*Sniff* J-Jake?"

Jake: "Haley? Oh thank goodness."

Jake was on top of her. Facing her. His hands taking her arms and sticking them to the bed to prevent Haley's thrashing from hurting herself. He didn't care if it hurt him. He called her one more time to make sure she was alright.

Jake: "Haley are you okay? Speak to me."

Haley slowly gained a bit of consciousness. She calmed down. Regaining a bit of energy. Only to suddenly fully open her eyes. Her knee pushed against Jake's stomach, she put a bit more force, to release his hands from her arms. She then took her pillow from behind, holding it and armoring herself with it, and thrashed her self backwards, hitting the wall with her back.

Haley: "Jake! Stay away from me!"

Jake: "Haley what in the world are you talking about?"

Haley: "Did I stutter or are you deaf? Stay away from me!"

Jake: "Haley I'm not kidding around, I just want to know if your okay!"

Haley: "I'm fine!"

Jake: "Are you kidding me? You were screaming, coughing, spitting and thrashing all over the place!"

Haley: "What?"

Haley of course only half-realized that she was in Jake's room. She gained some composure a few seconds later and resumed speaking to Jake. Her violent words being a little stern now.

Haley: "Jake… Just stay away from me…"

Haley turned her face away from him. Jake was getting a bit angry but he still restrained himself and talked with more concern.

Jake: "Haley, tell me what happened? Did you have a nightmare."

Haley: "No I'm fine…"

Jake: "Haley just tell me-"

Haley: "I said I'm FINE! Besides, what do you care?"

Jake was now hurt, but now he was getting angry. He took the pillow that she was grabbing, throwing it against the wall to his right quite violently, sounding like punch in the wall. His face was only a few inches away from Haley's, with his face being really angry. He screamed at her.

Jake: "What do I care? WHAT DO I CARE!? What the heck kind of talk is that!? I care because you're my sister! I care because I love you! I'm sorry for actually being worried sick to DEATH! I thought you were gonna hurt yourself. I thought you were sick or possessed or something! And you're saying WHY WOULD I CARE. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! DO I NEED TO SAY ANYMORE? If your gonna say something stupid like that than get the heck out of my room and go back to YOUR room!"

Jake's words really pierced her soul. She let her guard down. She was now crying again. She was really in pain. Not because his words are hurtful. In fact they were caring that he really got pissed off that he would say something like that, as an ultimatum involving going to her room all by herself. They hadn't slept alone since they were together. That was painful. Haley, with tears flowing, got a worried and sad look as she looked at Jake's face. She talked to him while using her entire elbow, arm, and hands as she made one whole stroke with them through her nostrils.

Haley: "*Sniff*Oh Jake!"

She attacked his chest with her face. Her hards wrapped around him. Squeezing him like a boa constrictor. Jake actually felt himself suffocating, but he didn't care. This was serious. He heard her crying in his chest, muffling the entire time. He wrapped his own arms around her as well. His left around her body, and his palm resting on her head. Seconds became minutes, about 2 minutes passed since she cried. Removing her head slowly afterwards, his entire chest was soaked. With her spit, mucous and tears sticking on him. Jake than straightened himself up. Haley spoke up before Jake said anything.

Haley: "Jake, sniff. It's awful, so awful."

Jake: "What? That dream you had?"

Haley: "*Sniff*, yes. It was the worst thing I ever had in my life…"

Once more, as if her eyes were beginning to rain again, tears came back.

Jake: "What happened?"

Haley: "Sniff… Rose…"

Jake: "Rose? What?!"

Haley: "And… You… *Sniff*"

Haley was in between her heavy breathing.

Jake: "What do you mean 'Rose and you'?"

Jake was still calm in his voice but became increasingly determined with every sentence.

Haley: "You… You said that I… I… I was only a bother to you and… and… *Sniff* that you fell in love with Rose again, and all… I… *Sniff* I was just a 'sister' to you and… and… you didn't care if I ran away… and…"

Haley just stuttered inbetween her heavy breaths. Jake once again held her closely in his arms, breaking her "concentrated" story, silencing her. To reassure her he kissed her on her head and pulled her away just a bit.

Jake: "Haley… You know I'm gonna kick your butt really hard in Dragon form if I ever hear that stupid nonsense again. You know that I love you and I'll always love you. How you got that dream is beyond me. You are the smart one, smarter than me by miles, but that is by far the most stupid thing I can ever hear from you. Saying "Why do you care?" really hurt me."

Haley: "I… I didn't mean to… say that…"

Calming down a little more, she now could say her sentences slightly normal, but with her voice all cracking up.

Haley: "I am pretty stupid for thinking that heh… I'm sorry Jake. I don't know why I keep doing this… I don't blame you for being angry at me. I really hate myself for saying something so lame."

Jake: "Your darn right I'm angry at you… Never say something so idiotic again you understand me?"

Before Haley can say anything, or even nod at what he just said, Jake took his hand, wiped all the spittle, tears, and snot from her entire face, a few strokes of one hand and another dryer hand, as if two tissues to dry her face. After the cleaning her put a finger on her chin to raise her head up to his, and slowly coming to her face, he plants a kiss on her lips. Knowing of course she was despereately out of breath, it was only a 4 second quickie until he let go again.

Jake: "Because I'll always love you Haley. You're my Sis, my love, my friend, my everything."

Jake sounding so cheesy, but for very good reason, brought Haley back into a smile. Her face slightly brightening up with her eyes whitening as well. No more tears from her eyes, even from joy, being that dry for a while.

Haley: "Your right Jake, I promise from now on, that I will never EVER saying something like that again. No matter what."

Jake: "You promise?"

Haley: "Yes I do."

Jake: "I don't believe you. Do you reaaaly promise?"

Jake responded in a joking way this time.

Haley: "Yes, Jake I… hahahaHAHA-"

Before responding her Jake assaulted her with his hands, tickling her violently. Still dry from the crying her eyes couldn't tear up but she was painfully laughing from his tickling torture.

Jake: "If you don't I'm gonna keep this up!"

Haley: "Hahahah okay OKAY I PROMISE Hahahahaha!"

Jake stopped after a while. Once again exhausted, but still with a little bit of energy left in her, Haley pushed her body against his, holding his arm and kissing his shoulder several times, and snuggling her head against it. Jake by instinct just replied.

Jake: "Hey Haley, want me to fetch you some water."

Haley: "Oh that would be great."

Jake: "*Wink* You bet ya!"

Jake let go of Haley and jumped out of his bed to race downstairs to give Haley a drink, knowing she lost a lot of fluid from her ordeal.

Haley just looked at him and knew he would always be honest and trustworthy. She loved him. No one else. Just him.

Haley: "Sigh, that's my brother, always wanting to make everything right for everyone."

She said to herself giggling. She rested her head on the pillow to wait for him.

Jake was downstairs holding the cup under the sink to fill it with water for Haley.

Jake: "Sigh, my sister really can be a pain, but she'll be my sister regardless. And I'll love her just for that."

He said to himself going upstairs as he moved on.

Later… In another part, was a dark filled cave. Violent black and blue filled clouds encircling the gooey cocoon that held a dangerous enemy that would soon be a dragon's worst nightmare. Slowly, the cocoon opened up, with a shine piercing through it. The light brightening up the entire cave with a blue tint. Minutes later, an arm came out. Then a leg, then the body, then the head craning upwards. It was no other than the Handler himself, hungry to take down his greatest foe.

The Handler: "*Inhale**Exhale* Finally!"

In the same form that he was since he underwent the transformation, his cape, his sword-staff, his dark appearance. Now ready to attack. His power can now be controlled, with Shurijii still dormant, maybe no ready to wake up just yet.

The Handler: "Time to pay a visit to a certain American Dragon…"

To be Continued…

Whew that was an ordeal! Stay tuned, hopefully I'll remember to do this again!


	5. Long Morning

6:45 AM…

In the cave, there stood the dark figure that had finally emerged from its eternal slumber. It was The Handler. A menace that would unleash its powers to the unsuspecting public. With his arm in the air, he was about to unleash a portal that would take him to the destination of the dragon.

The Handler: "Finally, I am able to have my revenge against that dragon boy, and I will do what I can in my power to seize him!"

The Handler unleashed a portal. Unfortunately it was a destination just a few miles from where the American dragon was to supposedly be. Staring at the portal with disappointment, The Handler just muttered.

The Handler: "Humfph. No matter, I will have no limit to traveling anyway. Now to travel to-"

Just before he could go, he was stopped in his tracks by none other than his body's secondary soul: Shurijii.

Shurijii: "Hold on there now. Aren't we getting a little out of ourselves."

The Handler: "W-What are you doing? We must attack now!"

Shurijii: "Not just yet."

The Handler: "Not just yet?! What in the world are you talking about? I waited a WHOLE YEAR for this moment! Don't you-"

Shurijii: "Yes. You are correct. It's been a whole year since your 'transformation'. However, you must allow your body to start getting its vigor back just a bit."

The Handler: "What?! You just said I would not feel a thing!"

Shurijii: "Yes, YOU won't feel it. I, however, will."

The Handler: "What in the world are you talking about?!"

Shurijii: "Oh, haha. I guess I forgot to tell you. I will admit it was my fault so I shall explain. I am 'immortal', but only in my pure form. Since you are my host, my strength is slightly held back. You do have all my powers, true, but while your transformation is complete and now you are able to control your power, your body is still tired and numb from waiting in the cocoon. Just wait for a day or so."

The Handler: "What is with all the WAITING!?"

Shurijii: "Calm down now…"

The Handler: "You said I had to wait for a whole year and that's that!? And NOW your saying I have to wait another day for this body to recuperate."

Shurijii: "Precisely. And once again, I mentioned your power is now controllable, but your body is slightly weak from sleeping. Let it 'awaken' just a bit longer, and you'll get your reward. Until then, your gonna have to trust me and get your dragon another way."

The Handler had no choice. Now that it was mentioned, his body was falling asleep and unable to stand appropriately. He had no choice but to wait. However, he could always use the indirect approach. In other words, he called on his apprentice. Since he had control of his powers he decided to telepathically send a message to his blonde haired helper: Rose.

In Rose's room, Rose was just laying on her body reading one of her magazines. Well, she wasn't really reading. In fact she was daydreaming. Her head was slightly tilted up with right hand on the magazine and her left hand holding her chin, the elbow on her bed. Looking up, she really could think of nothing else. No one else, but Jake. How is he doing? Is he well? Is he busy? Her mind is going a bit out there.

Rose: "Sigh, I wish I could just talk to Jake for a bit. I mean, I'm his friend right? But I don't know why it's so difficult for him to give me a call."

Still wondering why she and Jake are losing so much contact between them, the only thing that could pop out of her mind after a few minutes of stressing was quite possibly…

Rose: "Does he… have a girlfriend?"

The thought of that started to depress her a bit. She's holding back on blaming herself for not trying to tell him about her feelings sooner, but felt it would be better if she heard it from Jake. Her distraction was stung with the sensation that caused her sight to go blank only to see a familiar face she hadn't seen in a year. It was, of course, her Master.

Rose: "Master?"

The Handler: "My apprentice. Didn't I say I didn't want to be called that?"

Rose had forgotten that "master" was beneath him now. Knowing he is an egomaniac, she had to try not to upset him.

Rose: "Sorry, Handler."

The Handler: "Ah much better."

Rose: "I'm guessing you're out of your shell? Does that mean that you're going to get the dragon?"

Rose hoped he wasn't going after Jake, which was found was the American dragon after that one incident long ago.

The Handler: "Yes, and no."

Rose was now confused. She didn't know what he meant by that.

The Handler: "How do I put this, I'm complete. But my body needs to get start recuperating. It's been asleep for this period of time. According to Shurijii, apparently it may take a day or so, so I wanted to give you this order."

Rose listened in to what he was about to say.

The Handler: "Apparently the 'closest I can get to that dragon is only several miles from its parameter. So while I wait this is the perfect time for you to search for him. Go everywhere in town. I mean everywhere. Don't leave even an inch of ground uncovered. If you can spot him, then surely, by the time I'm ready he'll already be destroyed!"

Rose already knew who the dragon he was talking about. Heck, he knew which neighborhood he lived in. But she felt as if she shouldn't tell him. She cared about Jake too much to put him in any harm. She didn't care about the fact he has changed around her, he's still the one person he cares about. Of course, she still had to answer yes to her master. Out of fear, naturally, she agreed.

Rose: "Okay master. I will do my best to track down the dragon."

The Handler: "Good. Very good apprentice. Don't disappoint me."

Rose: "I won't master."

The Handler: "Good, I'll transport you to the nearest part where the dragon's location is. Also, before you go. Since I'm feeling very generous…"

The Handler just snapped his finger, causing Rose's clothes to disappear and be replace with her Apprentice outfit. Rose was surprised.

The Handler: "I have made it so that you can switch between your normal and Huntsmen whenever you choose just in case you feel that you are being spotted. During the day walk around like a normal person. But as the sun starts to go down, quickly snap your fingers to get into your Huntsman costume just in case. Now find me the dragon!"

Rose: "I'll do it Handler."

Rose snapped her fingers to change to her normal clothes. If her search doesn't come 'early', she could change into her Huntsmen outfit as soon as it gets dark.

Raising his hand, The Handler's hand became a cloud of smoke which created a portal right in Rose's room. Rose went through the portal. Seconds later, Rose landed on a hill just outside the city. She was ready for her search.

7:15 AM…

At the Longs' house in Jake's room, there was the sleeping young man who was just waking up. He usually wakes up later than Haley, but this was before they became in love. The most likely reason for Haley to 'sleep' in with Jake is to be together with him of course.

Jake: "Hmm. Haley?"

To his surprise, she wasn't in his bed. Or his room for that matter.

Jake: "Am I dreaming?"

He kid himself. Since again Haley would always stay asleep to be next to him, so he felt a bit strange.

Jake: "Well, might as well go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Only in his red shirt pajama and underpants, he creaked open his door. Stepping out of his room he was stopped by the aroma that entered his nostrils.

Jake: "Sniff sniff. Darn yo, something smells good!"

Something really did smell wonderful. It smelled like eggs, sausage and butter toast. The smell grabbed his whole body as he walked downstairs, leading him to the entrance of the kitchen. There he saw a plate with sunny-side up eggs, sausage, and toast with a small piece of butter on top. Next to them was a glass of orange juice and some pancakes with buttery syrup. He was amazed at what he saw.

Jake: "How in the world did this happen?"

Turning to his left, he saw the source of the creation of this wonderful meal. It was, of course, Haley. She was wearing nothing but her pink bra and panties. She was already putting the last bit of dishes in the sink as she turned to Jake with a smile on her face.

Haley: "Morning there cutie!"

She squealed with glee. Jake being very thankful had no choice but to give her the compliment she deserved.

Jake: "Wow Haley, you did all this?"

Haley: "Yup! My mom taught me a while ago so I was able to whip this all up while you were asleep!"

Jake: "Darn, you really got the talent there Shorty!"

Haley: "Shorty?!"

Jake and Haley loved playing around with each other. 'Play fighting' as they call it. Jake sat at the table and just stared at the treasures of food on the plates. Jake of course was wondering just one thing. Where were their parents?

Jake: "Haley, just wanted to know, isn't mom and dad around here?"

Jake was a little considered since Haley of course was in her undergarments and, while their parents approved, Jake kind of felt uncomfortable when their intimate with them around.

Haley: "No worries Jake! Mom just texted me that she and dad slept in a motel. We've got the whole house to ourselves!"

Jake was happy to know that he and Haley were alone. They can spend some quality time together in the coziness of their own home. Putting his attention back on the food, he couldn't wait to chow down.

Jake: "*Grabbing the fork* Bon-appétit!"

Jake ate his breakfast quickly, which wasn't a surprise since he's used to being a healthy young boy with a good appetite. Haley watched with glee as her brother was enjoying the meal that she made. Without having a second thought, Jake had already finished the eggs, sausage, and toast, and just had the pancakes left. Knowing that Haley probably didn't get any, he just had to give a bit of charity.

Jake: "Haley, want these pancakes?"

Haley: "Oh that's so sweet of you Jake. I'll take em! I'll give you a little something soon."

Haley said that last sentence in an erotic tone. Jake, knowing what she meant, gave himself a thought. He did love toying around with her, so he didn't want to take away a good opportunity.

Jake: "Um, Haley you don't mind if I can have a little discussion with you right?"

Jake's tone of voice was a bit serious this time. Haley was kind of worried.

Haley: "Hm? What is it Jake?"

Jake: "Well, you see, about last night, I really was down on what you said. When we had that fight…"

Haley: "Y-your still angry?"

Jake of course, turned the serious discussion into a nice friendly joke.

Jake: "Welp! I haven't forgiven you for it."

Haley knowing the sarcastic tone decided to play along. That was the past, and they can enjoy toying each other with it.

Haley: "Aww Jakey, I said I was sorry."

Jake: "Nope, still not forgiving you."

Haley: "Pretty please."

Jake: "Nope."

Haley: "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Jake hatched up an idea just to keep the sweetness of this rant going.

Jake: "Okay okay, I forgive you Haley."

Haley: "Aw, your so sweet there Jakey."

Jake: "But…"

Jake stopped her celebration in her tracks.

Jake: "On ONE condition."

Haley looked quite surprised.

Haley: "Oh? And what kind of condition would that be?"

Haley put her elbows on the table just a foot away from him with her hands carrying her face. Staring at him eye to eye, while slowly shaking her bottom left and right, giving obvious signals. Haley of course knew in her mind what 'condition' Jake wanted. She assumed it was having a little 'fun'. She thought to herself does he want to do something kinky? Maybe anal? Or a little foreplay? Eek I can't stand the wait!

Jake: "Well that condition is…"

Haley: "*Seductively* Yes?"

Jake: "NO sex tonight."

Haley's thoughts hilariously come crashing down with her hands smacked on the table.

Haley: "WHAT!?"

Jake: "That's right! Tonight there will be no sex, or kissing, or even hugging. Nada. Zilch. Zip."

Haley was truly shocked.

Haley: "Are you kidding me!? Can't you find some other kind of punishment!?"

Jake: "Nope! That way hopefully you won't pull that same stunt again."

Jake said while smiling. He crossed his arms on his chest, feeling he had some sort of power here. It felt good once in a while that he was the dominant one of the two.

Haley: "Aw, come on Jake. Maybe just a LITTLE-"

Jake: "Nope. None for tonight."

Haley: "Aw man!"

Haley said as she sat down hard on the chair and crossed her arms as well. She pouted heavily and had her head bent down a bit with an angry expression. Of course, being the smart one of the two, she of course liked to find loop holes around any contract. So she decided to say it again, seductively this time.

Haley: "Well, none for 'tonight'? In that case-"

Jake of course, over the years, sometimes gets a step ahead when he's prepared.

Jake: "That includes the morning and day as well!"

Haley pouted heavily again.

Haley: "Argh Jake your killing me here! HUMPH!"

Another loud pout. Jake thought to himself she was so cute when she's all irritated like that. He wanted to reassure something of course to ease her 'pain'. He went over to her and whispered in her ears.

Jake: "If you behave than we can do something that I have wanted to do since forever."

Jake's words as well as his warm breathe both tickled and excited Haley. Looking at the positive, the longer Haley waits the more she'll be wanting it.

Haley: "Oh well, looks like I'll have to wait then!"

Haley replied in a melody. Jake himself was also getting a little turned on by the thought he was having. He'll definitely be waiting for something like this. The rest of the day Haley and Jake watched TV and played video games, not knowing there was something going outside the comfort zone of their home.

Around the time Jake and Haley had breakfast, Rose was already walking around the neighborhood. Thinking and talking to herself. Most of the times when there's an assignment from her Master reguarding the dragon, she would always either fight with the dragon but let him go or she wouldn't do anything to him at all and just tell her master she 'failed' to catch him. It's a usual routine, but today for some reason she felt something was wrong.

Rose: "(I really don't want to do this. Jake's my friend. I guess I'll just tell my Master that I 'tried' to get that dragon but was overpowered. No, that would just put in more suspicion in his mind. I hate doing this…)"

During the whole year, Rose had tried desperately to just quit being part of the Huntsmen clan, and tried making up an excuse. Heck, she even tried to purposely hurt herself to try and get out of it. Of course, there wasn't a point to it. Her Master didn't care if she was on the verge of death. He wanted her to get the dragon even if it means costing her life. It's a lose-lose situation for her of course. She instinctively walked until she was just a few blocks away from Jake's house. She was thinking the whole time while she was walking that it became somewhat of a force that pushed her to the right direction.

Rose: "(I honestly don't know what to do…)"

Rose stopped walking after having that thought in her head. She was in a rut. She was now thinking that maybe this is the day that she will say she couldn't find the dragon's ware bouts. She can say that the dragon wasn't there, or that he even moved to a location. This was the thought she had in order to get out of this crazy mess.

Meanwhile back in the Long's residents…

Haley: "Uh oh… JAKE!"

Haley was yelling from the kitchen trying to get herself a sweet snack (not Jake of course). Jake ran from the living room where he and Haley were watching some action movie into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

Jake: "What's wrong Haley?"

Haley: "We're out of cookies!"

Jake: "Oh Haley, screaming about something so stupid."

Jake of course saying that in a sweet way.

Haley: "It's NOT stupid! I need my fix. So I was wondering… could you please be a sweety pie and get some at the groceries?"

Jake: "What? No! I'm beat. I'll get some tomorrow."

Haley: "No. get them today. Please!"

Haley of course was playing the cutness card, which, the majority of the time she wins. Jake of course didn't want to do it, but then again, Haley's persuasion is getting to him.

Haley: "Pretty please Jake?"

Haley extending the 'please' word, Jake of course succumbed to it.

Jake: "Darn you Haley. You really have to always put that face on all the time. Fine, I'll be right back then."

Haley: "Thank you Jakey boy!"

Haley responded jokingly. Of course, while she kind of wanted to cookies, it gave her a good excuse to come up with a plan to get around the intimacy prohibition Jake laid down. She'll definitely do something that she knew Jake couldn't refuse.

Jake opened and shut the door. He had enough change to get a bag of chocolate chips. He had to hurry so that he can spend a bit of time with Haley. The grocery is not but a few blocks away. It would be a cakewalk.

Meanwhile…

Just a block away from Jake's direction, Rose was there trying to make up her mind. She continued to walk struggling to think of something to think of a way out of this mission.

Rose: "(Come on Rose! I shouldn't even be having this kind of problem! Am I really scared of my Master now because he's extremely powerful?)

It could be her Master was powerful now that she felt he might dispose of her soon. No, he couldn't. Rose agrees that yes, he is an evil person. He even kills his OWN henchman when they mess up. But she felt that maybe Rose was special to him in that she had something that prevents him from getting too violent with her. While thinking of nothing else, she kept walking without paying much attention to what was going on in front of her.

Meanwhile…

Jake was running quickly so that he wouldn't waste too much time getting those desserts.

Jake: "Aw man! Of all the days I gotta do this? Oh well, it will just be a quick errand and I can finally relax in my own home!"

Jake was spacing out as well. He was still wondering about why Haley really wanted him to go to the groceries. All he could think was… BOOM!

Jake & Rose: "OW!"

Both Jake and Rose simultaneously bumped heads while they were daydreaming. Both of them crashed down on the floor landing on their butts. Both of them getting up and only to look at the other. They quickly got up at the shock.

Rose: "JAKE!?"

Jake: "ROSE!?"

Both of them surprised, they could only look try to think of the words they wanted to tell each other.

Rose: "H-hey there Jake."

Jake: "Well, hello to you too. How's it going?"

Rose: "Oh it's going great (He's changed a bit. Why doesn't he look nervous around me?)"

Jake: "Well that's good to hear. I'm doing good as well. Sorry for bumping into you like that."

Rose: "Oh no worries, its okay. I was just, um, getting something for my mom."

Jake: "Well that's quite responsible of you. I have to get something from the super market."

Rose: "Really?"

Maybe this was an opportunity for Rose to speak with Jake a little.

Rose: "Well, I can kill some time. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Jake: "Oh, well…"

Jake of course didn't want to be rude, so he just replied to her with an obvious comment.

Jake: "No not at all. Let's head out."

So they walked for about six minutes, long enough of have a talk about what was going on.

Rose: "It's been a long time since we spent this kind of time talking."

Jake: "Yeah your right. It's been forever! It's like we're strangers or something."

Laughing in between the conversation, Rose had to abruptly say something she had been wanting to say. She didn't want to stall for too long and just went out with it.

Rose: "Jake…"

Jake: "Yeah Rose?"

Rose: "I've been thinking, and well. I've been wanting to figure out if you, you know, found anyone 'special.'

Jake: "W-What?"

Jake froze with that only word that came out his mouth. And for a good reason. No, for several reasons. One, this is Rose. His ex-crush. He cared about her still, but she really didn't mean anything to him romantically. Two, he cannot tell Rose of all people that he actually has a girlfriend. He could always lie, but maybe it would create more problems expecially if he were caught. And three, if he were to tell her that he did have a girlfriend, was he actually going to tell her that of all the girls he's with, it's with Haley? His own SISTER? Jake didn't have a problem with his relationship with his sister, but other people obviously view incestuous relationships as a disgusting taboo. Not the Jake cared what anyone else would think, especially Rose, but for not it was best to play the dumb card.

Jake: "Special? What do you mean?"

Rose: "Well, you know, like… a girlfriend?"

Jake: "What? Don't be silly, I don't have one. I mean I don't want to have one. Um, what I meant to say is I don't want one right now, I mean I DO want one and um-"

Rose: "Hehehe, it's okay Jake. I understand you don't have one. That's good to hear."

Jake: "Hm? Why was it good to hear."

Rose: "Oh um, what I meant to say was that, well, it's good not to get into those kinds of distractions."

Rose was a bit more composed in this situation. She usually is. Even when she's under pressure. By the time she said that last sentence, they finally arrived at the grocery store. Seeing and avoiding any kind of suspicion, Jake decides to cut the conversation short.

Jake: "Well Rose it was pleasant talking to you but I guess this is where we must end this little conversation ya dig?"

Of course Jake putting some humor into it, Rose had to laugh.

Rose: "Hahaha, okay Jake. It was also great talking to you as well. We should talk again sometime."

Jake: "No sweat, Rose, I'll catch you later, take care."

Jake ran in the food market while Rose waved at him goodbye from the door. Looks like things haven't changed, at least from what Rose thought as she watched the sliding doors close. She was alone in her thoughts for now...

To Be Continued…

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
